Tomorrow
by Zero-A.C
Summary: He laughed quietly to himself and he just knew, knew that he was insane, because...Sad little Oneshot about Raz and Lili


_Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts._

_Warnings: I think I have to say this, this story is sad, I cried while writing it, so if you don't like sad story: run, very fast._

x x x

tomorrow

Raz laughed quietly to himself, his voice echoing through the small, white room. How ironic it was. Ten years ago he had stood in a straightjacket in an elevator of an asylum, talking to himself, and now they had put him here into this place.

Just this time he was laughing to himself and the straightjacket wasn't a disguise, but something to protect him from himself. At least this was what they said.

But it was okay, he thought. He was insane, wasn't he? He laughed a bit more. Yes he was. And he knew it, but it was okay.

"Hey idiot, what are you laughing about?" A smart voice asked. But the tone was neither harsh or cold, it was warm with a hint of amusement behind it. God, how he loved this voice. He looked up and there she was, long red hair falling over her back, ending just short beneath the hemline of her skirt, delicate hands on her hips, normally bored brown-green eyes studying him with an unusual spark in them.

His laughter died and he just stared fascinated at her. After a while she rolled her eyes. "So do I get an answer?"

He smiled. "Just about myself."

She rolled her eyes again. Now there was a slightly worried expression on her face. "You shouldn't, you know?"

He shrugged casually, well as casually as it was possible in a Straightjacket. Then he dropped himself on the white bed. "It's not like I have much else to laugh about. Hey I mean look at this place." Raz tried to gesture at the sterile room, but it wasn't easy when his hands were bound.

"You should stop it, or they will never let you out." She said sitting next to him, rationally as always.

"Maybe…" he whispered and tried to rest his head against her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Raz!" She said angrily. "Get yourself together; there are people out there who need you."

He laughed dryly and laid himself flat on his back. "And this from the girl who told me, the world does not need Psychonauts anymore."

He awaited a blow, harsh words, insults or something like this. Instead she sat next to him again, attempting to brush her hand trough his hair, but she stopped centimetres away from the helmet that blocked his powers, frowning.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe not. I just know the world needs _you_."

"You don't need me, right?"

"But other people do, you idiot!"

He looked at her again. Now her head was illuminated by the bit of sunlight that fell through the small, barred window. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, watching the rays of sunlight reflecting on her red, red hair.

"Raz," She pleaded quietly. "Stop it, please. You have to get sane again."

He closed his eyes. "I can't." A red almost as deep as her hair began to swirl before his vision.

"Why?"

"I can't forget." The red became deeper, mixed with brilliant white.

"You don't need to forget, just stop it." Her fingers ghosted over his face, his lips and his eyes. "Stop this insaneness."

He gasped for breath as his vision changed. Red, red blood was flowing everywhere. Red, red blood on white, white skin, beautiful, soft, skin. Red, red blood, almost as dark as…His eyes shot open in horror. He wanted to scream.

There she was again holding him. "Raz stop it!" And he relaxed, falling.

"How?"

"Let go." She breathed into his ear. "Let go Raz."

He closed his eyes again. No red, no white, just black. "I love you."

"Let go."

She was so beautiful.

"Tomorrow." He whispered, clinging to her. "Tomorrow."

He felt her lips on his, just the ghost of a kiss, like a beautiful memory.

"Let go. Let _me_ go."

And he knew.

He knew he was insane. Because Lili Zanotto couldn't be here, she couldn't. The girl kissing him was truly just a memory, an illusion.

Lili Zanotto couldn't be here.

Red, red blood was flowing over soft, white skin. Red, red blood as dark as the long shimmering hair that ended just centimetres beneath the hemline of her short skirt.

God he loved her.

He could have died for.

He had gone to the ground of a lake to find her, despite his curse. He had faced madmen and monsters, just to save her and back then he had only known her for a few hours.

He loved her.

But she wasn't here.

The beautiful young woman kissing him was just an Illusion.

Because Lili Zanotto was…

No, not now, just not now. He didn't wanted it to be, he didn't wanted it to be true. Not now.

Tomorrow he would accept it, tomorrow he would move on, tomorrow he would get sane again.

But tonight he would savour every moment of this beautiful illusion and tell her that he loved her, like he had never done before.

And tomorrow he would tell the grey stone on her grave how much he had loved her.

Tomorrow…

END

x x x

_Author's note: Sorry fort his…I can't believe it I killed of my favourite Character…I am sorry…Normally I don't like stories like this, so…Hope you liked it anyways and as always: Be aware that English is not my native Language, so I am as well sorry for every mistake I made._


End file.
